Caroline's Return
by AllieCatDiva
Summary: As Klaus lay on the hospital bed with a mystical blade in his chest, the last person he'd ever expect to save his life appeared. (Klaroline One-Shot)


**Hey guys! So I wrote this story back when I was still watching the Originals and has been sitting on my computer for a while and I thought I'd finally publish it. It's pretty AU and follows The Originals right before the Crescent City episode. Caroline was never in Mystic Falls and Klaus took care of everyone there and became a hybrid. Kol, Finn and their lines never died although neither are in this story. Hayley is still here and very much pregnant. Rebekah and Marcel never called Mikael to kill Klaus but he found them anyway. So here we go!**

As he lay on the hospital table, pain wracking his body, he wondered, for the first time in a while if this was how he was going to die. Here he was an all-powerful hybrid and all it took was a mystical blade to take him out. But there was a positive… At least he could find _her_ once he passed on. He tried to lift his head and look up when someone walked into the room but didn't have enough energy.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. The Original Hybrid. It's an honor you know" the female voice stated. When she got no response she chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry! Silly me! You can't talk. Do you remember me at least? I'm Genevieve, one of Rebekah's witch friends when you were here last" Genevieve announced, stroking Klaus's cheek as he shot daggers at her.

"What a beautiful face… I always did have a crush on you. Pity you have to be gotten rid of…" she muttered quietly. Klaus softened his glare a touch. If she pitied him, he might be able to manipulate her onto his side.

"I can practically see your mind racing... How can I turn this witch to my side, it's wondering. Well don't bother. After what Rebekah did to me, I will never trust a Mikaelson again" she stated, "But I bet your wondering why I'm doing this… Personally I have no grudge against you, that's Celeste but I know how much I could hurt Rebekah with your death…"

Klaus sharped his glare. This witch would not touch his baby sister. If only he could do something. She was mortal. All it would take was a brief twist of the neck. Simple. Effective.

"Don't worry though _Nik_. While your death will be quick, _her's_ will be long and painful and Rebekah _will_ suffer for what she did to me. Killing me with the influenza. Genius. Well I've had plenty of time on the Other Side to plan my revenge" Genevieve cackled, stroking his hair. Before she could continue, there was a brief whoosh of air and suddenly, she fell to the floor, neck broken. Klaus relaxed slightly. His family must have finally arrived but when he didn't hear anything for a second, he was confused. There was another whoosh and he met a very familiar pair of blue-green eyes.

"Well well well. Haven't you gotten yourself in a pickle?" she smiled, straddling Klaus's waist. Klaus was in shock. Caroline Forbes? Here? She reached forward and cut open his chest, pulling out the blade. His back arched up and she placed her wrist against his mouth.

"Here, drink" she whispered gently and he grabbed a hold of it, keeping his eyes on her. The door slammed open again. It seemed Rebekah, Elijah and Marcel finally arrived. All three gasped.

"Caroline?!" they shouted. Caroline didn't respond, keeping her eyes on Klaus and stroking his hair with her free hand. He let go of her wrist and stood, never loosing eye contact.

"How… how are you still alive?!" Rebekah exclaimed, reaching out to touch Caroline's shoulder, unsure if she was real or a hallucination. Marcel cleared his throat.

"As much as we're all excited to see Caroline again, we should get back to the plantation. Celeste is still roaming around here and it's not safe" he warned. All four agreed and flashed back to the plantation.

"Still living here huh Nik?" Caroline grinned, looking around. While she was distracted, Klaus shot forward and slammed her against the wall, squeezing her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Klaus growled causing Caroline to smirk.

"Now now Nik. Not in front of everyone" she stated, pressing her body against his. Klaus tightened his hold on her neck.

"I will not ask again" he warned, "Who are you?"

"Don't hurt her Nik! What if she's actually Caroline?" Rebekah asked nervously.

"She. Can't. Be. The real Caroline was murdered by our beloved father 100 years ago in front of our eyes" Klaus answered. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Sheesh! I'll prove to you that I'm Caroline. Our first date was horseback riding after which you drew me a picture of a horse and thanked me for my honesty. You told me you fancied me and that I was full of light" Caroline told him. Klaus let go of her neck and backed away in shock.

"You _are_ Caroline!" Rebekah exclaimed, shooting forward and hugging her. Caroline hugged her back.

"I missed you Bekah" she told her.

"How are you alive?" Elijah asked. He had personally seen Mikael shove a stake into her heart as they fled New Orleans.

"Well it turns out Mikael had never planned to kill me. He missed my heart by a centimeter and I awoke to him standing over me. He had heard rumors that Nik and I were together and wanted to use me to lure Nik back to him but I convinced him that Nik was only using me for sex. He was so furious that he compelled me to forget everything about him and the Originals. He figured if he couldn't use me to get Nik, he could keep Nik from having his favorite toy and decided it would hurt Nik more if he found me again and I refused to sleep with him rather than finding a dead me. For 100 years I roamed the Earth not knowing who I was until about six months ago when I suddenly remembered everything" Caroline explained.

"That's when I killed Mikael" Klaus stated. Caroline shrugged.

"I've been looking for you ever since and when I heard about the Originals in New Orleans, I came here as fast as I could" Caroline told them.

"I just can't believe it! It must have been awful for you!" Rebekah cried out. Caroline sighed.

"He compelled me to act like a human so I spent the years pretending over and over to be a high school student" Caroline shutters. She glanced at Klaus who is standing a few feet away from her and wondered why he isn't more thrilled to see her again.

"Why-" she starts to say before she's interrupted.

"What the hell is going on out here? I'm trying to sleep!" a very pregnant Hayley moans as she walks into the room. Caroline tilts her head and looks at the girl.

"Who's the blonde?" Hayley asks with a yawn.

"A pregnant wolf in your home? Don't tell me your being charitable now!" she asks in surprise, noticing how uncomfortable Klaus looks.

"This is Hayley. She is carrying Niklaus's child" Elijah explains and Caroline gasps. She turns to look at Klaus who is avoiding her gaze.

"She's- she's what?!" she exclaimed in surprise. Of course he moved on.

"Pregnant. Now who are you?" Hayley asks. She is surprised at the way Klaus is acting and how his eyes kept finding this girl whenever she looked away. Caroline looks between everyone before flashing out the door.

"Great! Look what you did Nik!" Rebekah growls before moving to follow her. Klaus watches her leave before going to his room. Marcel shrugs and follows after him.

"Again, who is she?" Hayley repeats, turning to Elijah.

"The one woman that Niklaus has ever loved" Elijah answers her, "Caroline Forbes"

Caroline made her way into a bar. _Russo's_ the sign read. She sat down and flagged a blonde over.

"Hi there. I'm Cami. What can I get you?" Cami asked.

"Whiskey, straight" Cami nods and goes about her business, seeing that the girl was not up for small talk. Rebekah slid into the seat beside her.

"You alright Care?" she asked. Caroline sighed and took a shot.

"I was so stupid… So so stupid. I came down here as fast as I could when I found out where you all were. I never once thought that maybe Nik had moved on. It's only been six months for me but it's been 100 years for him" Caroline moaned.

"No Caroline! Hayley means nothing to my brother. She's simply carrying his child" Rebekah stated as she tried to comfort Caroline.

"It's alright. You don't have to placate me. I wanted to find you and I did. Maybe I'll go travel the world and leave you to your lives" Caroline muttered as she takes another shot.

"No! Caroline! I just got you back!" Rebekah cries out.

"Maybe you could come with me?" she asked.

"Or maybe you could stay" a voice behind them stated. They both turn to see Klaus standing behind them, hands in his pockets.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Rebekah stated before she leaves.

"Hi Nik" Caroline mutters, taking another shot.

"I'm really sorry about how I reacted… I- I've thought you were dead for so long" Klaus explained. Caroline smiled sadly.

"It's alright Nik. You've moved on. You don't need to explain it to me. I of all people know what a catch you are"

"That's what you don't understand! I haven't moved on. Hayley was nothing but an alcohol-fueled one-night stand with grave consequences. Elijah feels more for the wolf than I do. I will rip out her heart in front of you if that's what it'll talk to make you believe me" Klaus stated. Caroline looks at him hopefully.

"Really? You would do that?" she asked.

"Of course. You're still the only woman I've ever loved. But Caroline… I don't think we can go back to what we were… For the past 100 years, I've closed myself off to any emotion and there's so much going on right now that I can't afford a distraction"

"I understand Nik. I knew what I was getting into when we first started our relationship. I knew that you were married to this city and I know that if you are worried, then whatever's going on here deserves all your attention" Caroline tells him, "I've waited 100 years for you. What's a little more time?"

"How did I get so lucky?" Klaus asks, staring at her in awe, "I won't make you wait long. I'll kill everyone who gets in my way and we can be together again"

"I'm counting on it" Caroline smirks before taking her last shot, "But Nik, I'm not going to make it easy on you"

Klaus smiles, for the first time in a long time, at the blonde vampire, heading to the dance floor. She grabs a random guy and starts dancing with him, sending Klaus a wink. His view of her is blocked when someone steps in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me" Cami exclaims angrily. She still hadn't forgiven Klaus for compelling her.

"Cami love, not everything is about you" Klaus states, watching Caroline spin around.

"Oh of course. You just wanted to go for a drink by yourself and just stumbled into here"

"Believe whatever you want love" Klaus responded. Cami glared at him.

"You better not drink from anyone here or I'll make sure you suffer" she threatens. Klaus hums as he watches Caroline turn towards him and make a _come hither_ motion with her fingers.

"Excuse me Camille. It's been a pleasure as always" he stated before walking over to Caroline. He pushed the other guy away and takes her into his arms.

"Took you long enough to get here" Caroline smirked, pressing her body against his. Klaus growled lightly.

"Well the way you were moving wasn't very fair" he whispered into her ear. Caroline tilted her neck to the side and he pressed a kiss to it, causing Caroline to tilt her head back further and moan. Klaus growls into her skin and runs his lips from her jaw down her neck. He presses his teeth against her pulse when suddenly they're pulled apart.

"KLAUS! I just warned you about this and now you're about to attack this poor girl!" Cami yelled at him. Klaus rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Honestly you're more trouble than you're worth" Klaus stated. Caroline tilted her head.

"You and the bartender?" she asked Klaus, looking this Cami up and down. Klaus shook his head.

"Not at all. I used to compel her to write my memoirs. Marcel took a fancy to her in-between his bouts of so-called love for my sister" Klaus replied. Cami arched a brow.

"Who are you to analyze my love life? You're just upset that I interrupted your picking on a helpless girl to make up for everything else that's going wrong in your life" Cami answered. Caroline laughed.

"You should get your facts straight before you start jumping to conclusions" Caroline warned before she growled, showing off her fangs. Cami jumped in surprise but schools her features.

"So you're a desperate vampire. Same difference" Cami replied and Caroline laughed again.

"What did you do to this poor girl Nik? You've scarred her so much that she can't imagine you being interested in someone other than yourself"

"Oh you know… compelled her, made her think she was crazy, tried to kill her witch friend… this and that honestly love"

"Oh so you mean the usual then. The crash course on Klaus Mikaelson" Caroline grinned and Klaus smirked.

"Naturally" he whispered, pulling Caroline back to him, "You still owe me dance"

"Hello still standing here and still not going to let you hurt anyone else even if it is a naïve vampire" Cami interrupted. Caroline growled.

"How are you threatening us _human_? What are you going to do? Talk us to death?! No one is hurt and I'm planning on doing a lot more to him that he's going to do to me!" Caroline shouted making Klaus smirk again.

"How about we get out of here love? I want to see if every inch of your lovely skin is the same as it was 100 years ago" Klaus whispered into the shell of her ear. Caroline shuddered and smiled evily.

"I was hoping you would say that" she smirked, taking Klaus's hand and flashing out of the bar.

Cami shook her head in pity for the silly vampire who thought that she was more than a one-night stand while Elijah handed Rebekah fifty dollars for winning the bet and Marcel laughed until things started to break upstairs and they flashed out of the plantation.


End file.
